Aeons soul within me
by dantegirl84
Summary: Fantasy. Nooj is going on the journey to find a man with a tiger with his new friends. Before leaving the city, something happens in Bevelle. Chapter 6 updated [N&N,Y&T,R&G]
1. A childhood memory

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. Here we go again, with reformed first chapters of this story (this is the third time). I hope this story has even few readers left, even if I haven't updated it for so long. But I'll do so soon enough, so welcome back :) I'll try to make a good Fantasy story. There's going to be relationships between the characters, which I'd like to have. Some own characters are joining the group too and bringing new friendships. It's fully a fantasy of mine, with the characters of Final Fantasy X and X-2 that don't belong to me :) So as you may know, here is something told of Nooj's childhood. Myself, I will love this story as it's going on. I hope you'll like it too!**

**Genre: Fantasy and adventure with some romance :)**

**Thanks to Veronica by helping me with this story's chapters. And by the way, Nooj has all four limbs in this story :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. A Childhood Memory

"Come on! You can do it!" He shouted.

A huge white tiger with pink stripes and a big horn started running. It went faster and faster towards its opponent, a huge black dog with three heads. These were the aeons, one good and one evil, fighting each other for the sake of their masters.

"Do it NOW!" He shouted, and the huge white tiger jumped high in the air, preparing for its final attack against the massive dog.

"Your tiger will never defeat my Cerberus!" A man, the enemy shouted.

"We'll see about that Grisk!" He shouted back, and as if feeling his anger the tiger got more powerful.

It crashed down and rocks flew from the earth under the tiger, as it began to charge up its almighty Wind Blow final attack to defeat its enemy. While it was charging, Cerberus saw a nine year old boy was hiding behind the house. Cerberus's master saw the young boy too, and ran away from the battle field, catching up to the running boy. With an evil smile on his face he dragged the crying boy back to the battle field.

"I guess you have lost something!" The man shouted to the other with an evil laugh. The tired warrior looked up to his enemy and then he saw him holding his very own son.

"... You BASTARD! Let him go!" He shouted, and the man laughed even more than before.

"I told you, you can't beat me, because if you do I will kill your son…" the man said, and he held the boy so tight that the boy cried even more.

"Just let him go!" He shouted. It really hurt him to see his son suffer in the hands of that man.

The white tiger saw what has happened so it made a full-powered attack to the evil dog when it has turned its back. The man was so caught up in the reactions of the lonely warrior, he didn't even realise what was happening to his evil Cerberus, before it was too late and the huge dog had faded away to the world of spirits. After realising he'd lost the man took his knife out and pressed it to the boy's neck.

"... You will pay for that…" the man said and prepared to kill the boy. He raised his knife above the boy's face.

"Daddy!"

"What the-" said the man, and felt himself losing his hold on the boy as suddenly something went through his body.

"Y-You…" the man tried, but he was no longer able to speak as blood began to flow from his mouth. A huge sword had gone through his lungs but he still heard him when he said:

"If you think I'll let you to kill my son as you killed my brother, you are dead wrong…"

Watching his enemy fall down, dead as a rock, he pulled his sword out of him and turned around. He saw his son there sitting on the ground, staring at him, ready to cry. He never wanted his son to see him killing people, not that young. He walked to his son and put his hand on the boy's head while he bent down next to his son.

"Are you Okay?" He asked, and the boy nodded, still looking so scared.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to see this…" He said, and then he wondered.

"Why are you here anyway? I told you to go with Mommy" He asked, the boy's face dropping down.

"... M-M-Mommy…" the boy said and began to cry very loud. His father was shocked.

"... W-w-what happened… What has happened to her?" He asked his son, but the boy cried even more.

"Where's Mommy? Where is she?" He asked fearing the worst.

He looked at his son and tried to figure out why he had come back to him. The boy looked at his father, raised his hand and pointed the way he had come, still crying. He told his son to go back inside until he came back. He left him and walked to the forest behind their house. The boy went inside as his father told him to do and waited. He waited and waited but his father never came back to him.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 1. Here it goes then, the story will start on chapter 2. See you :)


	2. Meetings

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. The story is about to start here. This is still my very first story in English, and thanks to my friend I've learned to write a little bit better English in my stories. **

**Nooj and the others are spending a typical day for them in Bevelle. The four are going to date as Nooj enjoys of the sunny day.**

**Veronica, thanks for helping me with this story too :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Meetings

There was a girl walking in the forest near Bevelle. She had been an orphan until she was ten years old. She lived in the streets of Luca until one man came and took her with him. She grew up while learning to fight the fiends with her two knives. After eight years of training she was finally able to defend herself against her enemies. And that's why she's walking there now. She has a mission given to her by the man with a tiger as his aeon. She has to find Nooj, test him and then bring him to the man. She doesn't know why he wants to meet Nooj but she'll do that favor for the man who took care of her for the last eight years.

"Let's see. He should be around here somewhere" she told herself.

"I guess I have to go to downtown, he might be there, hmm, maybe I'll go to eat something too, I feel hungry"  
She continued on her way to the downtown area of Bevelle to find a restaurant where she could have her lunch, a big, delicious lunch.

"Yunie we have to go!" A girl with blonde hair shouted.

"I'm coming!" Yuna answered.

"Hurry up, the boys won't wait!"

"I'm coming Rikku, just wait a minute…"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Shoopuff…" Rikku said.

"Have you seen my hair clip?"

"It's on your head Yunie…"

"Oh really... I hate being so nervous…"

"Don't worry, he'll love you even more than before after your date today" Rikku said  
smiling.

"Sure, let's go!" Yuna said, and the two left the house.

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked.

"Of course, they'll love it" Gippal replied.

"So first we'll take them to lunch, then to the cinema and at last to the concert…" Tidus said.

"That's right my friend"

"But, when are we going to have our private time with them?"

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Gippal said and, thinking.

"How about between the cinema and the concert?" Tidus asked. Both of them knew their girlfriends wanted to have some private time with them.

"I think, that's perfect!"

"So it's settled?"

"Yes" Gippal said.

"HEY THERE!"

The boys turned to see who was calling, and saw Yuna and Rikku running towards them.

"You girls are late" Gippal said and gave a hug to Rikku who smiled happily.

"I'm happy you waited here" Yuna said.

"Anytime honey" Tidus said and kissed Yuna.

"So where are we going?" Rikku asked.

"The first we're going to eat some lunch, I hope you're hungry" Gippal said.

"Sounds great, better get going before they'll eat each other" Rikku said and laughed.

"Don't be so mean" Yuna said and everyone laughed together.

"Okay, shall we go?" Tidus asked Yuna. She seems to be watching something.

"What is it Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Oh, nothing... I just think I saw someone over there…"

"Who?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to go"

"Running after boys, aren't you?" Rikku smiled.

"No, I'm not. I just wanna know if that person I saw was my cousin" Yuna said.

"Your cousin… Oh, that guy?" Rikku asked.

"Will you forgive me if I go? I promise I'll meet up with you later" Yuna said.

"I guess so" Tidus said.

"We'll go to Donk's place" Gippal said.

"I'll meet you there then, just give me one hour" Yuna said.

"Okay…"

"Don't be late!" Rikku said as Yuna ran across the street and in the direction she saw the figure was going.

As always, the streets of Bevelle were full of people. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. Nooj was walking along the street and enjoying the beautiful day, when an old woman asked him to buy something from her small store.

Nooj knew this old woman very well. When he was about 11 years old, he had found the old woman lying in the forest behind his home. She had been in very bad shape but still able to respond when Nooj called her. She had broken her ankle and fallen down, and she had almost hit her head to a rock too. Nooj had helped the old woman to his home and put gauze bandages around her ankle.

The two had spent their time there for two months, and Nooj had been happy he had a guest in the house. They had talked a lot about Nooj's life, alone there on the mountain. The old woman had been so sorry for Nooj when he told her about his parents.

They had left the mountains together when the old woman was able to walk again and Nooj moved in with his new granny in Bevelle. And now, nine years later, his granny's store has run out of customers after those huge buildings had appeared with quite new and modern boutiques. He didn't want to think about it but he felt like he was the only customer left of his granny's.

"Do you have something special for me?" He asked and smiled to his granny as he always did.

"Can't say. But I'm happy to see that smile again" she said.

"And I'm happy when you're happy granny" Nooj said and looked up to the store window.

"Wow... What is that?" He asked and moved closer to the window.

"It's an amulet. I got it from a man with a tiger nine and half years ago. He said it knows its owner" Granny said.

"A tiger? A huge white tiger?" Nooj asked.

"With pink stripes, yes... What of it?" Granny asked and watched him. Nooj seemed to be thinking.

"I... I knew a man with that kind of tiger…" He said quietly.

"And?" Granny asked.

"He... Well... He was my father" Nooj said, his granny seemed surprised, at least a little.

"What are you looking at?" Nooj asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it... You two do look alike" Granny said.

"Do you think so?" Nooj asked, then he suddenly felt something.

"What is it?" Granny asked. Nooj looked at her and saw she seemed to be worrying.

"Oh, ah, it's nothing... I think" Nooj said. He was sure he had felt something but didn't know what or why, so he didn't wanna make his granny worry any more than she already had to.

"If you want it, you can always buy it" she said and smiled. Nooj watched the amulet behind the window and wondered.

"I think you should…" a girl's voice said.  
Both Nooj and his granny turned around to see who was talking and they saw a beautiful young lady standing right behind them.

"Do you know what it is?" Granny asked from the girl.

"I'm not sure, but I do have a feeling…" she said and looked up at Nooj, and then the amulet.

"What kind of feeling?" Nooj asked. Did she know something, he wondered.

"A feeling, like there's some kind of huge power inside the amulet, don't you feel it?" She asked.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't explain why you want me to buy it" Nooj said. He hoped to get an answer, and a good one.

"I don't want you to buy it, but you should. It will be a very bad thing if someone who wants to kill you gets it…" she said. Nooj looked at his granny, who didn't know anything about anyone trying to kill him. The girl looked at them.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have" she said.

"It's Okay... I just haven't told her" Nooj said and felt it again. Like something was trying to call him.

"I see…" the girl said.

"Do you know why I feel like something is trying to call me?" Nooj asked the girl quietly.

"Do you really feel that way?" The girl asked. Nooj nodded and watched the amulet again.

"I guess you've got to buy it then, so you can find out what's inside the amulet" the girl said.

"How much do you want me to pay for it granny?" Nooj asked from his granny.

"Just what you wanna pay, you have always paid fairly with me" she said and smiled.

"Thanks granny" Nooj said and paid his granny fairly as always.

After he had hugged his granny Nooj went inside the store. He walked to the store window and took the amulet in his hands. He held it and felt it, something was moving inside. He went back outside to the girl and showed the amulet to her.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" He asked as the girl watched the amulet.

"It must be her, here, you see this? It's the symbol of eternal love and the result" she said.

"Result?" Nooj asked and the girl nodded.

"That's right. This aeon is born from the feelings of eternal love and the result it has given" she said.

"An aeon?" He asked.

"Remember the huge white tiger you talked about with your granny, that's an aeon too" she said.

"How do you know?" Nooj asked. The girl gave the amulet back to Nooj and looked at him.

"My father told me about aeons, and I have the aeon too, see this ring?" She said and showed him her hand.

"My father gave it to me ten years ago, the aeon was sealed inside and the first time it appeared was six years ago, when I got attacked by an evil aeon" she said.

"Oh…" he said.

"Before that happened I always felt it, when it was moving in my ring you know" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean" Nooj said.

"Better lay it on your neck or you might lose your power" she said.  
Nooj nodded and laid the amulet on his neck. There were many things he didn't know about the aeons, but he felt it was happy in its amulet… Happy!

"What the…"

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Am I really able to feel that this, 'my' aeon is... Happy?" He asked.

"Of course, it only proves that you are connected" she said and smiled.

"Thanks" he said. He let his amulet rest around his neck. His granny and the girl smiled at him.

"Anyways, what's your name?" He asked. The girl looked into his eyes.

"Don't you know? My father told me you're my cousin, any guesses?" She asked and smiled.

"No…"

"Okay. I'm Yuna, Braska's daughter. Your mother was his sister, wasn't she?" She asked.

"I can't remember, but I think I have heard his name before" he said.

"That's good, and your name?" She asked.

"Oh, it's Nooj" he said.

"Nice to meet you, Noojie" she said and smiled.

"Don't call me that, it's... It's embarrassing" Nooj said.

"I see, and that's why you suddenly turned to red?" she smiled for fun.

"No, I'm not..." he said and his granny and Yuna had a great laugh.

"Really funny…" he said and felt like every single person on the street was laughing at him.

"Come inside you two, I'll go to boil us some tea" said his granny and slowly all three went into the store for a cup of tea.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 2. I hope you like the beginning of this story. Can't say much here so I just hope you enjoyed :)


	3. The messenger

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. Nooj has met Yuna and got to know about the aeons. He's got a medallion with the aeon inside it and looks like someone knows something about his father too. What is it the messenger girl has to tell Nooj? And who is this girl anyway? Please, read to find out and enjoy! **

**Thanks Veronica again!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. The messenger

Meanwhile, in a nearby restaurant a pink-headed girl was having her lunch. There were carrots, rice, chicken and tomatoes on her plate and a glass of water. She didn't eat a lunch like this very often so it tasted delicious. She really enjoyed having this kind of lunch, at least once a month. Then suddenly.

"Hey little cutie…" a man said, way too near her.

"Get lost" the girl said.

"Why...? He asked.

"Because I'm eating" She said.

"You can eat even if I sit here, next to you" He said.

"I'm not interested" She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're not my type"

"Why?"

"That's something I won't tell you"

"Why?"

"Can you please stop that? She asked. The guy was everything she hated as a person.

"Stop what?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" He asked and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me…"

"You know, I'm the best to make you wet…" He said and held tighter, trying to kiss her.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Now I really want you…" He said with many great ideas in his mind.

"Sure, if you can!" She said and gave a kick between the man's legs grinning.  
She hated it when someone did this kind of thing to her. She enjoyed watching the man in pain.

"Guess what big guy? You're not the first one…" She said and sat back at the table and continued to eat her lunch. It was really a very beautiful day. The only thing she has to do is to find Nooj.

"This city is so huge, I hope he won't leave before I find him"

She sat next to the window and watched townspeople as they went about on their daily duties. Across the street she saw a small store. There were a lot of lilies outside the store and some roses too. She saw those flowers were there only to make it look nice for customers because it sure wasn't a flower store. Many people walked past the store without even looking at it. She wondered who could keep a store without customers in a city like this. After having her lunch the girl rose up. She'll go there. She has to meet the shopkeeper. If the shopkeeper is old she may be able to get know where Nooj might be. The old people often know every single person in the area, that's what she has learned during her 18 years of life.

She left the restaurant and walked across the street to the store. She looked into the store window and saw that they sold very old stuff here. Many of the things inside looked very interesting, but she wasn't here for shopping. She went to the door and opened it. A bell next to door rang softly and she heard the voice of an old woman.

"Oh, I don't usually have customers your age young lady, well, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just watching, actually I'm looking for one person, can you help me?" She asked.

"Just tell me who you are looking for and I'll tell you if I can help" The old woman said.

"Okay, I'm looking for a person called Nooj" She said.

"Oh, you too…" The old woman said and smiled softly.

"What do you mean me, too?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing, it seems like he's famous with ladies today. I'll go get him, please wait here"  
She nodded and the old woman went back to the room behind her store.

"So, I'm not the only one looking for him?" She wondered and sat down on the old sofa to wait.

She sat there and looked around her. The store was so beautiful and old-fashioned with wooden walls and flowers on the window sills. White curtains made of lace brought a soft and warm atmosphere to the store. She felt like this could be the home she'd like to have, someday. Living in the street and caves is all she knows but this sure looks like a wonderful place to live. Could this be his home?

"She's waiting for you in the store…"

She heard the old woman say this to someone. She also heard someone answer and then, steps. Was he coming? Suddenly she felt very nervous, but why?

"You wanted to see me?"

"Huh, oh, yes... I guess so" she said. He was standing right there in front of her and... His eyes...

"What are you staring at?" She asked, something in his face looked familiar to her.

"Nothing…" he said still looking at her.

"Do I have lipstick on my nose or something?"

"No... It's not that…" Nooj said and tried to stay calm.

"Oh…"

"So, you wanted to see me, who are you, lady?"

"I'm Ninnie. Nice to meet you too, gentleman" she said. Nooj was no longer able to hold in his laughter.

"What's so FUNNY?" She asked, this was embarrassing.

"Sorry, I guess I'm little tired. Do you have something for me?"

"Just a message" she said.

"Okay, a message" Nooj said and took few deep breaths to calm down, still smiling.

"It's a message from the man with a huge white tiger and-"

"What did you say?" Nooj asked. Why has he been facing this so much lately, he wondered.

"I said, that man wants to meet you" she continued as she had to. This was her mission.

"So are you telling me a man with a tiger is alive and wants to meet me, now?" Nooj asked.

"Hey! I'm just a messenger!" She said. How could he be so irritating?

"Alright, alright, anything else?" Nooj asked.

"I'll tell you his full message if you're listening" She said.

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, he wants to meet you but not yet. The first thing you have to do is to prove your skills. He wants you to fight him but you won't be able to challenge him if you can't control your aeon. Of course you have to find it first"

"I think I have it" Nooj said.

"Good for you. You have to beat his aeon with your aeon after two months in the Calm Lands. If you can't do it you can more or less forget it. He says you have the almighty power of all aeons. You're the worst threat to your enemies because you have the strongest soul of those with aeons as long as you walk the path of goodness, but if you're blinded by evil forces your soul will be destroyed. And that's because of your aeon. He says you knew 'her' very well when you were a little boy"

"I did?"

"That's what he says. He also told me he was the one, who sealed the spirit of Cindora, your aeon"

"Cindora?" That's a way too near, could it be..? Nooj wondered.

"So you'll have two months to learn how to summon your aeon" Ninnie said and turned her back.

"I'm leaving, my job is done, I have brought you the message"

"Hey, wait!" Nooj shouted after her. She turned around to see him.

"Won't you come with us?"

"With who?"

"With me, my cousin Yuna and her friends. I haven't met them but she told me" Nooj said.

"Do you have a cook?"

"Um...I guess so…" Nooj said and Ninnie gave him a smile.

"I think I'll go with you then, and I'll get my daily lunch too"

"So it's settled. I think we'll leave tomorrow, last night in Bevelle. You should go to have some fun" Nooj said and smiled back to Ninnie.

Ninnie left the store and Nooj felt happy. He'd made a new friend. He turned to go back in living room when Yuna came to the store side.

"I have to go now or I'll miss my date with Tidus…" she said.

"Hurry up girl!" Nooj said smiling and Yuna left the store.

"So you are leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Granny asked.

"Yes I am… I just don't know what to do today" he said.

"Why don't you go and have fun like your new friends?"

"Can I?"

"Nooj you're already 20, I don't think you have to ask me anymore" Granny said.

"I guess you're right, but thanks anyway" he said and gave a hug to his granny.

"Just be careful"

"I will granny, bye!"

"Have fun!" Granny called after him. Sometimes she wished she could be young again, but then again when she sees Nooj is happy she feels happy too. She watched Nooj walk along the street to leave and sighed.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update very soon now :)


	4. The last night in Bevelle

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. Ninnie has joined the others on their journey. It's the last night for everyone to spend in Bevelle, the four are having their dates as Nooj walks along the streets and meets Ninnie. **

**If you're reading carefully, you may know soon, who's Nooj's father in this fantasy story :) Myself, I like the idea.**

**Thanks to Veronica by helping me with chapters four and five!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. The last night in Bevelle

The atmosphere was kind of restrained at Donk's restaurant and bar, except at one table of three.

"Yummy, this is so good!" Rikku said, eating the most delicious rice she'd ever had in her life.

"You like it?" Gippal asked. It seemed just like everyday rice to him.

"Yeah, this is super!" Rikku yelled.

"Sure..." Gippal said. He'd never seen her so hungry.

"Aren't you eating Tidus?" Rikku asked, thinking she could eat his food too."No, not yet, I'm waiting until Yuna gets back. It's been nearly an hour" Tidus said quietly, even though he was really hungry.

"Oh yes, she's still seeing that guy" Rikku said, she had almost forgotten because the food was so good.

"I wonder, what's so important about meeting your cousin on the very same night you actually have your first 'real' date?" Gippal said, and Rikku and Tidus stared at him.

"What?"

"Is that all you got to say? She can meet up with anyone she wants, whenever she wants. That's what it is to be free" Rikku said.

"I was just saying, besides are you sure that guy was her cousin, and she's been off for an hour?" Gippal asked. Rikku lost her temper.

"Gippal! Can't you think anything over before saying it! Tidus is here to date with her, and you're such a pig by talking like that! Didn't your mom teach you anything?"

"Calm down blonde, I was only thinking" Gippal defended himself.

"Yeah, way too loud, I see" Rikku said angrily.

"Are you done yet? Yuna is coming, maybe she'll tell us something" Tidus interrupted the sweet fight. Yuna had just come through the doors and was headed straight for her friends.

"Hi!" She said and gave Tidus a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was talking with Nooj in their store" Yuna said.

"So that person actually was your cousin then?" Tidus asked and Yuna nodded.

"You heard her, meanie!" Rikku said to Gippal who stared at her, wishing that she'd shut her mouth for once.

"What's happened here?" Yuna asked, sitting next to Tidus.

"Just the usual fight, what's right and wrong" Tidus said and Yuna sighed.

"He was talking bad behind your back" Rikku defended herself.

"I don't wanna hear this now, I've got more important things to tell you" Yuna said, looking at everyone in turn.

"We're going to join the journey, tomorrow morning, with Nooj to the Calm Lands. We'll meet up with him in front of the city's gates at 9 o'clock, in the morning, so don't be late" Yuna said, surprising her friends.

"But Yunie, we just got back home, and now you ask us to leave again, why?" Rikku asked. She had a lot of plans, what to do during the following weeks, now she was a little disappointed.

"Fine, stay here if you want, but I'm going because I promised him"

"I'm going too, no-one plays blitzball here..." Tidus said smiling.

"I knew you would" Yuna said, smiling back to him. Rikku looked at them.

"Alright, I guess I'm coming, but you have to promise me this is the last one for a while Okay?" she said then, although she wasn't as sure as she sounded.

"Am I the only one staying?" Gippal asked, and Rikku softly pushed him.

"He's coming too, don't worry Yunie" she said, and Yuna was happy to have such kind and helpful friends.

"Okay, so I think that makes the dates shorter today, so let's decide what you boys are gonna do with us" Yuna said and Rikku agreed with her.

"So, the time is 6.00 pm. I think we should go to the cinema, there's a film about young people dating, something with romance and comedy for a couple of hours. So, shall we go there?" Gippal asked. Rikku hugged him and gave a kiss.

"This time, I'll forgive you" she said, and then the four rose up and left the restaurant.

The sun was going down as Yuna and Tidus walked along the street to the cinema, hand in hand. They went separate ways from Rikku and Gippal, to have some private time, and were talking.

"Do you know him well?" Tidus asked. He was incredulous of him.

"As a person, no, I don't" Yuna said. There's no way she could lie to Tidus.

"How did you know, that he was your cousin when you saw him? I mean if you don't know him as a person" Tidus asked, feeling he had a good point.

"I knew his father, and he's just like his father, they do look alike" Yuna replied. Tidus was kind of confused.

"You knew his father? But how?" Tidus asked.

"Just like yours" Yuna said smiling. It took some time for Tidus to understand what she meant. He looked at her.

"You can't be serious" he said, Yuna was still smiling.

"Believe what ever you want, honey. But I've told you now if you wanted to know" Yuna said and kissed him. Tidus couldn't believe what he had just found out.

Rikku and Gippal were talking too, on their way to the cinema, but they were talking about different things

"What do you mean there's no time?" Gippal asked.

"Because there isn't time, I wanna sleep tonight, who knows when we'll be able to sleep next time!" Rikku said, wanting to feel fit tomorrow.

"It won't take that long!" Gippal said and Rikku sighed angrily.

"Men!" She said and started to walk faster. Gippal shook his head.

"What's the hurry? The movie won't start until 7 o'clock!" Gippal said.

"It doesn't matter, I don't wanna listen to your childish talking!" Rikku yelled while going, wondering how could he be so irritating?

"Just wait for me at the cinema!" Gippal shouted after her. Rikku just yelled as an answer.

In the promenade, Ninnie was watching the huge store windows, full of clothes and other stuff. She was so disappointed, she had no money to even buy new clothes. These ones were 4 months old, and they were all she had. She sighed, many girls at her age came out from the modern shop, carrying the polythene plastic bags full of those beautiful clothes.

"This is so unfair..." she said quietly, turning around and leaning on the store window. She soon realised the day was turning to night, with some dark clouds hanging in the sky, it seemed like the thunder was coming as well.

"Great, I don't have even an umbrella. I'll be all wet in the morning if I don't find some empty litter box to sleep... Yuck!" Ninnie wondered. The city's clock tower showed the time was 6.30pm, just as a man came running shouting at Ninnie, yelling not to spend her time leaning on his store windows.

"Such a stinky girl!" the man shouted. Ninnie couldn't believe what she'd heard. It was true she hasn't had a chance to take a shower for 3 days, as she'd been travelling, but she never stinks. She left the place and went to sit on a bench, under a huge tree between two promenades.

"I can't believe this..." she cried. It's been such a long time since she felt this bad she was crying.

People went past her, having their own things to do. Ninnie raised her head as she heard the thunder rumbling, and she felt a few raindrops on her face. It was nothing new to her, she's been sleeping in the rain for so many nights, she couldn't even remember them all.

Sitting there on the bench, she saw a figure walking along the street. It seemed familiar to her, although it was so far away. She watched as the figure walked closer to her. Although she thought otherwise, the figure saw her sitting there in the rain, and looking in her direction it started walking towards her. She was a little scared since she didn't know who it was. The light from the lamps was on her, so the figure stayed in the shadows. Finally when the figure was only a few steps away, she recognized the person.

"... Nooj?" she asked sadly even as she burst in tears. Nooj came to her.

"Ninnie? What's wrong girl?" Nooj asked sitting next to her.

"The man said I stink, do I really stink, that badly?" she cried.

"No, you don't, who was it?" Nooj asked, and dried off a tear on Ninnie's cheek.

"I'm not sure, but he was angry at me for leaning on his store window"

"Where were you then?" Nooj asked. Ninnie raised her head, looking into his deep brown eyes. Those were so familiar, as too his face was.

"There... I was over there" she said, still crying, as she pointed to the shop.

"I see, a master of modernity, he's one heck of a meanie" Nooj said. Ninnie could only stare at him. Her wet, green eyes seemed to have some effect on Nooj, and he sighed.

"I just know him, he's the one who told my granny to move off, so he can build this skyscraper, full of modern boutiques. I'd really like to beat him someday"

"But you won't, right?" Ninnie asked. She was impressed by him.

"...yeah, I guess it's not worth it" Nooj said and smiled. His smile made Ninnie feel better, and she didn't cry anymore, although she was still sobbing.

Yuna and Tidus were waiting in front of the cinema for the other two to come.  
The time was already 6.40pm when they saw Rikku coming, alone. She came to up them, and she was all wet.

"I guess I'm not coming" Rikku said. The two were surprised.

"Why not?" Yuna asked. Rikku seemed sad, somehow.

"I think I don't want to, not anymore" Rikku said, she was crying.

"Don't tell me you were fighting again?" Yuna said, she felt bad for Rikku. Tidus saw Gippal walking up the street to them. Rikku saw him too and started running.

"RIKKU!" Yuna yelled after her, but she just continued running. Gippal walked over to Tidus and Yuna. He seemed disappointed.

"What have you done?" Yuna asked angrily, but Gippal was simply shaking his head.

"Nothing important" Gippal defended himself, even though he knew it was his fault.

Yuna was disappointed too. She looked at Tidus, who didn't know what to say either.

"I'm going, so it's 9 o'clock in the morning?" Gippal said as he turned around.

"Yeah, just be there with Rikku" Yuna said, and Gippal waved as he left, walking after Rikku. Yuna and Tidus were left standing in front of the cinema.

"Do you wanna see that movie?" Tidus asked, looking at Yuna. She was watching Gippal leaving.

"Yeah..." she said and hugged him. She'd finish her date with Tidus, no matter what the others were doing. The two went into the cinema, Tidus bought them the tickets, and they both enjoyed the romantic movie they saw.

Elsewhere in the mountains behind the Calm Lands, the man was standing and listening to the wind, and messages it brought to him. He heard heavy steps behind him as his only friend padded over to him. The tiger heard the wind too; it was the aeon of the wind. He was stroking its head, and listening to its breathing, as he was wondering, how to explain all the things to his son, in two months when he got here. He knew, and the tiger knew, Nooj's story had just begun.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 4. Next one is fully Nooj and Ninnie chapter, not so sweet though.


	5. Masamune, the legacy

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. Yuna and Tidus continued their date without Rikku and Gippal. Nooj is spending time with Ninnie as something happens. While losing a dear person, he'll meet the devil from his childhood.**

**I hope you enjoy this one too:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. Masamune, the legacy

In the small store, Nooj's granny was watering the flowers as she heard someone knocking on the door. The time was already 6.30pm and she had closed her store a half hour ago. The knocking continued for a while. Nooj usually opened the doors after closing, but he wasn't here now. As granny had a good memory, she remembered that Yuna said someone was trying to kill Nooj. Could it be those people there now? Or then...

"Open up!"

Granny's thoughts were been interrupted by a man's voice from behind the door.

The man kept shouting and knocking on the door wildly. Granny put her watering can on the nearest table, went behind the sales desk, and took a key from the drawer. She went and put it in a coat's pocket on the coat rack. Closing the pocket; she took the coat, taking it to Nooj's secret room. She knew, he'd be angry at her for going in there, but this was the only way to save the boy's legacy, that his father once left in the store. Locking the secret door, granny went back to the store front and to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said, and the shouting and knocking stopped.  
She carefully opened the door.

"I have already closed the store" she told to the men standing outside.

"Oh we don't care about your store Mrs. Arumez, we wanna talk to your great-grandson" the man in front said, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"He's not at home, he went to spend the night on the town" granny said.

"Really, that's a shame" the man said and pressed on the door, so it fully opened.

"Well then Mrs. Arumez, we'll stay and wait until your great-grandson comes back to home, hopefully drunk so our mission will be easy, hahaha..." the man laughed as the group entered the store, closing the door behind them, to wait for Nooj.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ninnie asked. They were sitting on the bench, even though it was still raining.

"Having some fresh air" Nooj said and looked at Ninnie. She wasn't crying or sob anymore, she was smiling at him.

"Do you have some secrets?" Ninnie asked, suddenly.

"No, not really, but I'd like to know what my granny is hiding behind one certain door" Nooj said smiling. He had many good memories of trying to get past that door.

"You're such a bad boy. She hasn't told you then?" Ninnie laughed.

"Nope, she's just said there's something heavy and dangerous, and she'll give me the key to the door, as soon as I'm ready to take some responsibility on my own" Nooj said. Ninnie was listening carefully, and smiling.

"She was always so mad, whenever she found me searching for the key to the door when I was a child, I won't ever forget that" Nooj said. Ninnie was still smiling. Sounded to her like Nooj had had a great childhood with his granny.

"Were you a happy child?" she asked, still watching him as he sighed.

"That depends on many things, my mom was killed and my father disappeared when I was 9 years old" Nooj said.

"Oh... Well, I guess you're still luckier than me, I don't even remember my parents, but I've heard they died when I was only one year old" Ninnie said, then wondered why she even said it. Nooj nodded.

"There's so many things I'd like to know about my father, like why he told me to wait until he comes back, although he never came back to me. Instead he left me alone in the mountains, and now, well..."

"What?" Ninnie asked carefully, even though she was curious to know the rest of this story. Nooj was slightly surprised.

"Don't you know?" he asked and Ninnie shook her head. Nooj guessed she didn't know the reason why she was sent on her mission in the first place.

"Is that so? Hmph, I guess he's not the talkative type then" Nooj said. He was kind of disappointed. Ninnie didn't get it.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

Nooj was about to reply her when he suddenly felt something, like something was moving restlessly all around, inside his body.

"Hey, is that your medallion glowing or something?" Ninnie asked. Nooj looked at his medallion on his neck; it really was glowing, a red colour.

"Something's not right" Nooj said. Ninnie was surprised, wondering what he was talking about.

"I've got to go, something has happened to my granny" Nooj said as he rose up and started walking. Ninnie got up too and followed him.

"How do you know something's happened?" she asked as they were walked quickly back to the store.

"I don't know anything, I just feel it" Nooj said, he was worried.

The two ran along the street until Nooj stopped them.  
"What is it now?" Ninnie complained.

"Let's go this way!" Nooj said, taking a hold of Ninnie's hand and pulled her with him, into the narrow alley.

"Who told you I'm coming too?" Ninnie yelled but Nooj didn't care about her words, and just kept them running. They run past a few buildings and streets before Nooj turned left, still holding her hand.

"I need you to help me" he said as an answer to the question she had asked earlier.

"Thanks" she said, and nearly fell over as Nooj suddenly turned left again, then slowed down to walking speed again.

"We're here, are you ready?" Nooj asked quietly, looking at Ninnie. She seemed tired from running.

"You should train more" Nooj said. There was something in her, that got his attention, but he didn't know what that thing was.

"I'll keep that in mind" Ninnie said, sitting down on the ground behind Nooj's granny's store.

"Wait here, I'll go check. I think she's left something in my room I need to get" Nooj said, slowly opening the window, trying not to make any noise.

He was able to open it quietly, and after locking the hook in place he climbed inside through the window. He told Ninnie not to talk while he was in the house. Inside granny's room, Nooj took off his shoes. He could hear that there were men in the house; they were talking with his granny. Nooj started to walk carefully; luckily he knew the house, so he was able to avoid those floorboards that make noise safely.

He walked to the secret door of his room and began to operate on the lock. He saw his granny had been there after he had last, she always left a small flower hairclip, so Nooj knew he had to use his granny's number combination to open the door. Carefully, he put in the number combination, listening to the voices in the living-room. He heard that granny had boiled some tea for the men, and hoped it would hold the men's attention for a while longer.

He opened the door and was relieved, he had put grease on the hinges yesterday, so it was opening quietly. He went into his room and saw his coat was lying in his bed. He went to take it, realising the other pocket was closed; his pockets were always open. He opened it and found the key her granny had left there. Nooj looked at the key and a big smile spread over his face as he recognised it.

This was the one he'd been searching for for many years throughout the house. He was so happy, but then he realized that he just had his 20th birthday, and this key may also be the gift. Either way, it was finally in his hands and he'd be able to see what had been hiding behind the door in granny's room for all these years.

Turning around Nooj left his room, trying to focus on walking carefully. Back in his granny's room, Nooj took a look around. He wondered where that door was, now that he had the key, and then he saw it. He quietly crept to the door; knowing the floorboards were noisy in this part of the room. He heard a teacup drop down in the living-room and the men shouting at his granny.

Nooj couldn't stand what he heard them calling his granny as put the key in the door's lock, carefully turning it. The door was unlocked, he opened it and saw it.

"What the--?" he whispered to the thin air. His first reaction at seeing the very familiar sword in his granny's house, was that it wasn't something he had expected to find.

"It's still so huge..." Nooj said to himself as he touched it, and then got a good grip on the sword, having a deep breath. He remembered the way his father was able to hold the sword; it seemed to be so heavy, even for him. Nooj thought again what the men had said to his granny and got some power from the anger he felt. Holding tight of the sword he prepared to raise it.

"Okay, here goes nothing" he said. Thinking it over once more, he took a hold of the sword's handle with both hands. It was vital not to make any noise; he had to be sure everything went silently.

Outside, Ninnie was on her feet again and decided to look in; see how it was going for Nooj. She saw his back as he tried to do something next to the window.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and Nooj looked at her.

"I'm preparing myself, I don't know how heavy this is" he replied quietly.

Ninnie also came in through the window, carefully taking a few steps to see behind the door, she was curious.

"That's huge!" Ninnie said so loud Nooj had to put his hand on the girl's mouth. Ninnie realised her mistake, and seeing the sword was falling down, she raised her foot against the opened door, stopping the sword from falling. Nooj's face told her he was disappointed. Still holding his left hand on Ninnie's mouth, Nooj took a hold of the sword with his right.

Ninnie was listening; it was all too quiet in the house. She gave Nooj's left arm a soft nudge to get his attention, and then gave him a sign with her eyes that he should listen too. Nooj listened carefully himself, then he tried to move the sword.

It felt heavier than he had expected, and he was only able to move it a little with the first try. Nooj turned around, he was nervous. Ninnie pushed him again to be quiet with that sword, as something suddenly got his attention.

Nooj stared to the room's door; his eyes looked terrified by seeing something. He let go of Ninnie and she was able to look at the door too, then she starting to scream. Nooj was so terrified he couldn't even move, as the man in a long dark cape dropped his granny's head on the floor, right in front of him. Ninnie was screaming and crying loudly next to him, she was panicked, but Nooj didn't notice this. He could only stare the head on the floor; his mind was completely empty for the moment.

"So, we meet again, boy" the man said with an evil smile on his mostly hidden face. He was purely evil, so much so he was enjoying this.

"... I-I thought he killed you..." Nooj said quietly still staring at the head.

"But of course boy, you saw it with your own eyes..." the man said, laughing evilly.

Without noticing himself, Nooj lowered his head. Ninnie was sitting on the floor next to him, holding his right leg tightly, still crying. The man hadn't noticed the sword Nooj had in his hand; he thought Nooj and Ninnie were totally defenceless and laughed, enjoying seeing them in pain. Listening to the man's evil laughing, Nooj's terror slowly turned to anger, and grew.

He clenched his left fist as he clasped the sword in his right hand, behind Ninnie and himself. He saw his life with his granny running through his mind, everything he was able to remember was there. His grip on the sword grew tighter with his anger every second. As Ninnie's head cleared and she could think again, she noticed that Nooj was acting strangely.

Actually she thought, he looked kind of scary. The man noticed it too, something wasn't right he realized by the way Nooj's was acting. His laugh faded, and his expression turned to one of boredom.

"Don't tell me you're going to attack me, boy" the man said. Nooj just stood there, he didn't move a bit.

"Haha, that's the spirit. Now, let me kill you and it's all over for today" the man said suppressing more laughing.

Ninnie felt Nooj move the leg she was still holding. She looked up at his face and saw he was, smiling? Suddenly, Nooj raised his head, his eyes still closed. The man stopped laughing as he saw this. The medallion was glowing that same restless red colour, just like before, and so was the design on the sword, behind his back.

Ninnie noticed the change on the sword and worriedly moved away from Nooj; the sword was so bright. The man noticed the sword, and he recognized it too. Ninnie looked at Nooj's face, and so did the man, as Nooj finally opened his eyes, full of anger.

"W-W-What's going on?" Ninnie asked quietly, feeling scared of Nooj.

"... NO! It can't be!" the man shouted. Now he was mad.

Nooj was standing still, clasping the glowing sword, looking at the man with a withering glare, his eyes glowing red. Ninnie noticed the man looked slightly troubled by the glowing Nooj.

"... You..."

Ninnie and the man were totally surprised. That voice, it wasn't Nooj's, or was it? It sounded so different, like someone was talking with him.

"... You killed my uncle, my mommy, and my granny. You would kill ME and you tried to kill my daddy too. Guess what? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Nooj said, screaming the last few words with a voice that was terrifying to hear. Raising the sword, he attacked the man, who had no place to run...

"I will get you later!" the man said, telepathically leaving just in time, barely avoid Nooj's slash with the huge sword.

Nooj fell over from the power he swung the sword with, as it hit the thin air in front of him.

"Nooj!" Ninnie yelled and ran to him. He was lying there, and she turned him on his back, carefully taking a hold of his upper body and head. Raising him, she put her legs under his head, then rested it on them. Ninnie sighed, Nooj appeared to be unconscious. She leant on the wall, near where Nooj's granny's head was still lying on the floor, not so far from them. She closed her eyes and wondered.

"Gosh, you've got to learn using Masamune too"

Saying this, she felt relief running through her body. She knew there was a long way for Nooj to go during the next two months, so he could beat the man with a huge white tiger; from learning to use the legendary sword, to summoning his aeon. With these thoughts, Ninnie fell into a peaceful sleep as the stars shone outside in the sky.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 5. Everyone's having something to say in next chapter, so it's a so called normal chapter :) I'll try to update sooner in the future.


	6. Always in my heart

**I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy game series. No much time left till their journey begins. What are they doing before it? Thanks to Veronica by helping me again, and hopefully you'll enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Always in my heart

The sky was so clear and the stars were shining when Yuna and Tidus walked along the streets of Bevelle. The movie they had seen was good, and with Tidus by her side Yuna felt it was even better. They were heading back to their home as the time was 10 o'clock. They had visited the beach and played with the seawater for a while. Yuna was so happy from having so lovely a night with Tidus before leaving on a journey again. Tidus hold her hand tightly, he was happy too.

"What next?" he asked as they were walking in the park near their home.

"We'll go home, and who knows I might have a surprise for you" she replied, smiling happily.

"You seem so happy" he said, looking at his love.

"It's only because I am happy, happy that you're here" Yuna said and gave him a kiss.

"Really..?" Tidus asked while looking at her.

"You sound like you're gonna be a bad boy tonight" she grinned with a smile, he smiled back to her.

"Oh, you've got no idea how bad" he said and kissed her dearly.

Yuna smiled. If she hadn't met Tidus, could there be someone else she might love this much. Even if she thought hard, she had only one answer: probably not.

They walked past Nooj's granny's store. Yuna glanced at the store and started slowing her steps. Tidus noticed her doing so and turned his head to see her. They stopped in front of the store window; it was so dark in there. Yuna wondered.

"There should be a light inside" she said, trying to see in past the stuff behind the window.

"Maybe they are already sleeping. You said yourself we have to meet the others at 9 o'clock in the morning" Tidus said. Seemed to him Yuna wasn't so sure about it.

"I hope everything's fine there, I've got such a bad feeling something has happened" she said sadly.

"May be you're just tired, it's been only a few days since we got back home from Luca" Tidus said. Yuna sighed.

"I guess you're right" she said then and they continued walking past few more buildings to get back home.

Elsewhere, Rikku was enjoying a warm bath as she heard the flat's door was opened and closed, and sighed. Gippal took off his shoes and headed to kitchen. He went to a fridge, opened its door and took a cool juice, starting to drink it.

"Can't you use a glass?" Rikku asked. Gippal was frightened as he didn't hear her coming there.

"Sure, but it's faster this way" he replied and drank some more before putting the rest of it back in fridge.

"I should buy some juice just for you to drink" Rikku sighed.

A towel around her she walked through their living room to bedroom. Gippal watched after her, leaning on the wall, with a cunning smile on his face.

In bedroom, Rikku got dressed in her green satin pyjamas and dried her hair in the towel. She put her towel to dry on a chair, and then took a coverlet off from the bed. Gippal walked in the room and closed the door. Rikku glanced at him; somehow she was unable to hate him, even if she really wanted to do so.

They didn't say a word to each other, as Rikku sat down in the bed and pulled the covering on her. Gippal watched her laying there her back on him, then sitting down in the bed. She felt his movements behind her and turned around to see him.

"Have you calmed down?" she asked. Gippal glanced at her, he had no covering on his upper body.

"Me? If I remember right it was you who raged at me?" Gippal said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, yes, I guess you're right..." Rikku said, looking at Gippal and his cute naked upper body.

"You want something..?" Gippal asked curiously.

Rikku was slightly frightened as she was so deep in her thoughts. Noticing Gippal was smiling and watching her, she laughed shortly.

"No, I don't. I mean it's getting late" she said and smiled, then turning her back on him and pulling the covering up to her ears. Gippal was laughing quietly.

"Good night, see you in the morning" Rikku said.

Gippal moved closer to sleep beside her. She didn't push him away. Putting out a light on her bedside table, she sighed, and soon after the two fell deep asleep.

At 7 o'clock in the morning, Ninnie was waking up in a bed in Nooj's granny's room. She was still so sleepy she yawned and stretched herself before opening her eyes. She heard noise from another room, and opened her eyes to see what's going on. At the same time she did, Nooj came in the room with a pail and a floor cloth. He noticed she was awake when she rose to sit in the bed.

"Good morning" he said and started to clean the floor.

"...Good morning..." she replied sleepily while watching his doing.

"What time is it? And what are you doing?" she asked and yawned.

"It's past seven, I'm cleaning this blood away and then I'll bury my granny before we need to leave" he replied. She watched his doing for a while longer, and then shook her head.

"...Let me take care of that, I need to get rid of these sleepy eyes anyway" she said and grabbed the floor cloth he was holding. Then she cleaned it in the pail and continued cleaning the floor.

"...Thanks..." Nooj said. He remained watching her cleaning the floor for some time, before he was about to leave.

"Can I ask something?" Ninnie asked.

"Sure"

"Where are you going to bury your granny?" she asked and sat on the floor. Nooj was standing in the doorway, his back on her. After a moment of silence he glanced behind his back.

"I think I know..." he said and left.

She heard him going out, leaving her all alone in the store. She sighed. Even if she met his granny only once, something told her she wanted her all the best in the rest of her life, and now... She was feeling very sad for Nooj.

Soon she remembered the floor she promised him to clean. There was some blood left and dried, but she decided she'll clean every single drop of blood from the floor. That's all she was able to do for him, and waited him to come back.

Few moments later, in the near by forest, Nooj had buried his granny in the ground under the branches of her very favorite tree. He sat there, deep in his memories, and tried to remember everything his granny told him about his look. He was able to remember his father's clothing and everything else, except his face. The same thing was with his mother; somehow he had lost memories of their faces during the years.

Nooj thought hard, he's got long hair and this time he wanted to look like his father for the first time in his life. He opened his eyes and saw a small pond on his right. He looked in water of the pond, seeing his face greeting him. He studied his image carefully for some time before he opened his hair. Watching the image on pond, he made a simple ponytail up behind his head. Some of the shorter front hair was now swinging in the wind on both sides of his face, as he rose up.

Next to the pond, he saw a lonely daisy. Nooj smiled slightly and picked up the daisy, and placed it on his granny's grave. Then he looked up and saw the blue sky with few white clouds. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he turned around. After leaving the forest and the grave behind, he headed back home, hoping Ninnie has stayed there. He still had few things to do before he was ready to leave from Bevelle with his new friends.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 6. I hope you liked. :)


End file.
